Seven sides of Smut in the Commonwealth
by PromptParagon
Summary: Seven lovers, seven chapters and just one Sole. A series of seven one-shots featuring a different Fallout 4 companion in each one.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _Bored during a Radstorm_

 **Prompt:** Sole becomes stranded with one of the companions. Shenanigans ensue. (Self issued)

 **Pairings:** Fem. Sole X Hancock

 **Warnings:** Contains reference to drug use, alcohol use and smut.

* * *

Hancock knew the moment the tang of radioactive air hit his exposed nasal cavity, it would be a damn big storm. He didn't need to look up to know that the clouds would start turning this neon green, an ominous sign that it wouldn't be pleasant.

Next to him, Cat stops and looks around, sniffing lightly through that dainty little nose of hers.

"It fucking reeks." She mutters under her breath. Thumb and forefinger coming to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"You ain't kidding, sister." Hancock agrees and stops to look up into the already darkening sky. "It's gonna be a big one." And just to make a point, a rumble of thunder quickly agrees with him.

"Yeah.. we should probably find somewhere to hunker down the night."

He can see nothing but trees around them, the odd hill or large bolder scattered here and there.

"Maybe if we look further down this trail we'll find something?" he suggests but knows that the odds of finding solid shelter before the incoming storm, is silch to none.

She's quiet for a few minutes but then she shakes her head. "No. We can do something here. I used to watch these survivalist shows, back... before, and I think I have an idea." She strolls to an outcropping of boulders nearby and scans the area.

"Here." She yells out, though he's only a few feet away. "I need you to get me some fallen tree limbs. Big ones." She finishes and turns to clear out some rubble from the particularly flat sided boulder she's now standing on.

Hancock does as he's told, dropping his pack on the ground and looking around for any fallen branches. He spots a few scattered around and retrieves them, setting them in a pile next to her.

"What now, doll?" He questions, watching her un-roll some of the larger pieces of leather she carries in her pack.

"This boulder's pretty flat." She says pointing at the boulder she's currently standing on. "We can use it as the foundation. It's high enough to keep us dry and above the soon to be wet ground." Cat then turns to point at the two other larger boulders that are half leaning- half towering over the one she's standing on. "We can use these as cover and with the branches and leather from my pack, we can macgyver a makeshift roof. That should keep us dry."

"Macgyver, what?"

This stops her and she turns to face him with a smile. "Another time. Now help me do this." She begins to list-off things for him to do, without another glance in his direction and he briefly wonders at the way he just does what she says without question.

About half an hour later, their makeshift camp is complete. Since, the boulder they're using as foundation is sufficiently flat, it gives them enough room for a sleeping bag, a small fire and a place to set down their traveling gear. The leathers she had unrolled earlier, turned out to be large enough that they draped one over one side of the upstanding boulder and the other over the branches they had set up. Giving them plenty of cover on three sides, with only one opening where they set up the fire.

"Pretty sweet skills you've got there, Cat." He comments after admiring their finished work. "I woulda never pegged you as the survivalist type when we first met in Goodneighbor. That's for sure."

She nods distractedly at his comment but replies with a smile. "Most people never do."

A few hours and bottles of Bourbon later, they were in the midst of the ugliest radstorm he'd seen in years. Lighting and thunder crashing and roaring every few heavy rain drops pelting against the leather and stone. It was bad and getting worse. It would probably lasts a few hours at most, if he was to take a guess. They were good an' stranded for the time being….

But he felt nice. A warm kinda feeling. Where every inch of your body is radiating with it, throbbing. It could be the side affect of their makeshift bonfire. If he was honest, it was probably the Bourbon. But right now, he was more inclined to think that it might be from the looks Cat's been sendin him for the last few hours. The one's people do when they think no one's lookin'. Over the rim of her bottle, under her lashes while she stoked the fire, literally and otherwise. He of course, bein the cool ghoul that he is, played it off for her benefit. The mug and all. But one can only take so much. And those pink cheeks and throat where sending all kinds of mixed messages.

He needed to cool it. And fast. He wasn't tryin to fuck up the good thing they had going on.

He makes a grab for his pack in search of the supply of Jet he always carries with him, taking out enough hits for the both of them and placing them on the stretch of floor between them. He picks up one of the small containers and offers it to her.

"You in?"

Cat looks towards his offering and then back at him, with an overly dramatic sigh she takes it and smiles.

"Yeah.. Why not?"

It takes a few moments to bring themselves to that euphoria that consumes them everytime they use. The haze settles in and Hancock relaxes onto the boulder he's been leaning on. His gaze riveted to Cat, who's sitting right across from him.

Cat's a beauty. Long pale legs stretched out before her, mostly bare from the shorts she seems to love wearing. Tight… short fucking jeans that hug that ass of her's like it's on display. Goddamn, did that woman have curves to drive any man - or ghoul - to his knees. But of course, he wouldn't tell her this. Cat, on top of being beautiful, was actually a nice person. One of the very few he had ever met. He wouldn't fuck it up by, well.. fucking her.

Although… he wouldn't deny her if she wanted some of him. If she ever took _that_ stepand crossed _that_ line… then.. let's just say, he'd be in there so fast that he'd have to worry not to leave his eager appendage inside her. You know, since ghouls are known to lose body parts here and there.

She's taking a hit of Jet when she begins to have a coughing fit - and to his eternal frustration- her tits begin to jiggle in a way that attracts his gaze like nothing else. When she's done coughing, and he's done staring, she pushes the remaining inhalers towards him, seeming to have had enough for the night. Then she turns to her bag and pulls out an unopened bottle of vodka, uncapping it with her teeth and taking a large sip.

"My lungs can't take no more Jet, Hancock. I don't know how you do it. I'd rather stick to my vodka, if you don't mind." She offers him the bottle and swerves a bit. "You want?"

He wants. Goddamn, he wants - just not the vodka. He wants her smooth legs wrapped around him, her back bowed and her moans loud. Her nails on his back and the sounds of flesh slapping flesh. He wants it all but he won't - can't - do that to her.

Cat gave everyone the benefit of the doubt, she gave them a chance. Like she'd done with him. Had trusted him with her life, on more than one occasion.

"You awfully quiet tonight, Hancock?" She murmurs after minutes have passed and he still hasn't replied. Her eyes half-lidded as she watches him.

"Just… relaxing." _Trying not to think of how much I'd like to fuck you._

Oddly, she seems to accept his answer and smiles. It's a small quirk of her lips.. but it does things to him and he tries to change the subject.

"You think this storm's gonna give up anytime soon?..I'd like to reach Goodneighbor soon, haven't seen Fahrenheit in a while. Probably gonna have to hear her mouth when I get there. I'd prefer to have it done with sooner rather than later." He comments, desperate to change the his train of thought.

Her head does this slight tilt and her eyes study him in curiosity.

"So, you and Fahrenheit? Ya'll been together long?"

His smile is wistful, reminiscent of great adventures and for some reason her smile disappears. He panics and his mouth starts working before his brain can get a hold on it.

"Not like that, beautiful."

 _Fuck._

"I mean.. I.." He stutters and she cuts him off.

"Well, Hancock…" Cat smiles at him, in a way that can only be considered as wicked and practically purrs. "I had _no idea,_ you felt that way."

"Look, sister.." He tries to explain but she's on him with a speed that would put most to shame. Legs spread over him and arms loosely around his shoulders. Eyes leveled with him.

"I'm bored. And you're going to help with that." Cat whispers just inches from his lips and rubs herself against him, hot center pushing down on his growing erection.

He can't. He shouldn't. But his goddamn arms are wrapping around her like it's the most natural thing. His hip doing a little shimmy that has her bearing herself more firmly against him.

"You sure?.." He manages to get out before she's on him. Eager and warm… So warm.

The rain that had caused them to stop, was now heavily pouring outside and majorly forgotten as she tugged at his shirt and he slipped one hand into her jeans.

 _Thank God for those damn shorts._

His fingers quickly rub and spread her folds, circling that little button he knows will please her. The one he knows will have her bucking wildly. He had a vague idea on how they'd gotten there but the rest was doused with a large amount of hormones and a need to shove her down and have her. He would spill himself before he even got to fuck her, he'd never been so horny.

Wrapping a hand around the hair, he brings her lips to his - or what he has left of them. But she moans and groans and rubs herself against him even harder. Giving him the suggestion that his lack of lips is no issue for her.

"You ready?" He whispers, one hand now inserting two fingers into her hot center. Thrusting slowly, in and out, curving his fingers at the tips to massage her.

"Fuck.. Yes.. Now." She groans and stutters, gyrating against his finger.

Pushing his pants down enough to free his hard, throbbing cock, he moves the crotch of her jeans to the side and enters her fully. Then, it's like a frenzied marathon. She's shoving her herself on him continuously and he's seeking that peak inside her.

Grabbing at her hips, he shoves her down onto the sleeping bags. Her legs spread around him and he's burying himself as deep as he can go. With every thrust, his pelvis rubs against her, stimulating her into another fit of moans. And then… they're both off and over that peak. Eyes glazed and bodies flushed.

"Fuck…" She whispers after a relatively long amount of time. "We need to get stranded like this more often."

"Yeah. I'll never talk shit about rad-storms again." He mutters his reply when she places her head on his shoulder. And they laugh. Still connected and in their own kinda high.

* * *

Just a quick note for those of you who love reading Fanfiction. I'm organizing an online book club with a focus on fan fiction. If anyone is interested in joining come see my page on Tumblr. ( promptparagon)

Also, all the parts of this story are completed since they were originally posted on Tumblr. They are just being edited before being posted. Depending on how much I get done today and tomorrow, I might have them all uploaded this weekend or one everyday for the next seven days. We will see how the progress goes.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Worries, Loss and Family

Paring: Fem. Sole X MacCready

Prompt: None. I just wanted to write what would happen between this pair after all the events of the game.

Warnings: Mild smut at the end.

* * *

It's been five years, to the day, since that night at the Third Rail. Five years since a handful of caps had bought her a not so temporary companion and changed her life forever.

It wasn't that she thought change to be a bad thing, considering her circumstances, but this type of change- she hadn't expected. _He_ hadn't been expected. But then again, things never really are as you expect.

At the age of twenty five, she'd found herself married, baby, picket fence and all. Her life seemingly happy and complete, even though it wasn't and then, in an instant and a big puff of smoke, she'd lost it all and 200 odd years.

Some would think that as traumatic as that had been for her, she'd wake up and put a bullet in her head. But she'd found reason to carry on. Shaun, her son. He'd been her reason. Then, that too, had failed her.

Yet now, here she was. Stretched out on a dirty cot, satiated and content. A calloused hand smoothing gently over her ribs and abdomen. And she was content. Frighteningly, so.

She was getting attached, she could feel it. Could feel it in the way she sought out his attentions, in the way she sighed at just simple contact with him. It's one of the reasons she hasn't brought him along on their to take Codsworth or Nick, instead. She needed the distance to clear her head and as always, just as she thought she was ready for what was to come, she would end up here again.

"You being a lot more quiet than usual. Making me think, I might need to try that again." He chuckles at his own words, interrupting her thoughts and the hand stroking her begins a downward descent over her pelvis and she lets out a little sigh.

"Guess not. " He says, mouth descending down her neck.

"We can't, Mac… I still have to make my rounds and Preston probably has a million more things the Minute Men need me to do." Cat says, but doesn't make any moves to untangle herself from him.

"Come on, Cat." Mac murmurs, turning her around so that their chests are pressed against each others. "It feels like I haven't seen you in weeks.." He mumbles as his lips press into hers and his hands snake around her to palm her ass cheeks.

She wants to say no. Knows there are a million things that need her attention. But here she is, indulging him again. Letting him have his way with her, ways that had her gasping and pleading for more just a few minutes ago.

Then the mechanical sounds of Codsworth bursts into their intimate bubble and they have only enough time to cover themselves before he enters her bedroom.

"Mum? You awake?... Excellent. Sir Valentine would like to see you."

She's up and out of the bed in the blink of an eye, not caring in the least that she's probably traumatizing poor Codsworth in the process.

"Oh dear…" He whines and turns in the opposite direction. " I'll go report my findings to Sir Valentine. Meet us there when you're ready."

Spotting one of her laundered denim dresses on a crate by the far wall, she shoves it over her head and begins buttoning the line of buttons down the front when she hears MacCready getting out of bed.

She turns in time to see him slip into a pair of jeans, his head bowed low in thought.

"We'll finish later tonight. I promise." Cat tries to offer as a way of apologizing for leaving him high and dry, again.

"Nah. It's okay, boss. You don't need to promise me anything." He turns then, his back to her and she knows. She knows something's wrong. He doesn't call her ' _boss'_ anymore. She hasn't been his boss in a long time and the sudden return of the nickname makes her feel a bit uncomfortable.

Cat's not sure why he's acting this way but knows she doesn't have much time to figure it out. And trying to explain her rush to leave would probably dredge up more questions than she was willing to answer at the moment. _They'll talk about it later_ she decides and strides up to him for a quick kiss. Mac, for his part, doesn't show his usual excitement for their kiss and she has to physically raise his chin to connect their lips. He does respond, his arm weaving behind her back to bring her onto his lap and his lips and tongue caress her's softly.

"You should probably go. Codsworth and Valentine are probably waiting for you." Mac mumbles when he pulls away.

"Okay…" She gives him an odd look then reluctantly gets up and leaves. Making a note to have a long _talk_ with him when she returns.

* * *

A few shacks down, she finds Nick and Codsworth lightly chatting about the progress of repairs when she enters the room.

"Ah, good that you've joined us Catherine. Codsworth has made contact and brings a reply. Would you like to hear it now?" Valentine questions, giving no hints that he knows about her morning adventures with a certain merc.

"Yeah, pass it over. I'll upload it onto my PIP Boy." He hands over the holotape and makes to grab a pack of cigarettes from his front pocket, removing and lighting one in the process.

She slip in the tape through the little slot on the side and it starts making a static-like noise before it gives her the option to play. The screen stays blank but the sound begins to clear enough for her to make out a voice.

"Daisy tells me I have you to thank for.. for.. well, everything. I got the caps you sent and Daisy says she can have me there in a few weeks, if I want that is. I'm not sure I should but I want to…." There was some more static and the sound went silent for a few minutes before it returned. "I miss him, you know. It's been so long and I.. I just.. I need to be… I'll go. I'll tell Daisy tonight so that she can set it up. And again thank you."

The holotape stops playing and with a wide smile turns up to face Valentine. "When do they arrive?"

"In about two weeks. Daisy asked for you to meet them down by Bedford station. Seems to be infested with feral. She might run into trouble there so it's best if we head out now and clear out the area before they arrive. After that it should only be about a day or two trek back to Sanctuary."

"What are we waiting for then? Off we go!" She says, and is actually excited to be off on another adventure. Anything to avoid her thoughts for the time being. Thoughts that were steadily driving a wedge between her and the only person to truly understand her in forever.

"Aren't you going to inform MacCready before we leave, Mum?" Codsworth mentions hesitantly and that makes her stop. Cat knows that she should tell him, but she can't find it in herself to do it. She doesn't know what his reaction will be to her 'meddling' as her mom would have called it. Though it didn't feel like meddling. At least, not to her. He'd had the chance to do this same thing, and yet he hadn't. That worried her too. Because she knew he wanted to and she feared that he might just be waiting for an opportunity to leave for just that reason. The fear was an unfounded one, she knew that. But that nagging worry ate at her. To the point that she took matters into her own hands.

Hopefully, this didn't break them apart even further.

* * *

They were off in a matter of hours, fully armed and ready for anything that came their way. Usually, she prefered the company of just one companion during her journeys, MacCready's. It gave her less people to worry about and she only truly needed one person to watch her back at any given time. Yet this time, this time was different. She needed to make sure that they arrived back to Sanctuary in one piece. All of them. So, she took both Valentine and Codsworth with her, leaving everyone behind with more than just a little curiosity. Mac hadn't been around to wave her goodbye when she'd left and that was just fine. She was dreading the 'talk' with him. Dreading having to lie, again, to is face about the reason behind her many trip without him. But she made sure to make quick stop by Preston just before leaving. Someone needed to keep an eye on Mac while she was gone.

It took them five days to reach Bedford station and another day and a half to clear it and the surrounding area. Thankfully, they'd brought enough supplies to last them about three weeks and with everything she'd scavenged in the last few days, they'd need to make more space in their packs.

On the morning of their twelve day, she heard the familiar sounds of Radstag hooves coming up to their encampment and was happy to see Daisy leading the pack. She was up and out of her seat, stretching her arms wide enough to hug Daisy. The older woman, for her part, laughed deep in her throat, always a bit surprised when Cat demonstrated such gestures.

Then Cat turned, looking around for Daisy's charge and was surprised to see him sleeping in the back of the makeshift carriage she'd hooked up to a radstag. His hair was a light colored brown, straight and silky looking. The clothes he wore needed some patches, his face needed some obvious washing and the shoes on his feet needed some replacing. But overall, he looked in one piece, if not a little underweight, but generally in good health. She made a mental note to stop by the Red Rocket station and get him some things before they made that last hour trek to Sanctuary.

Daisy, parted ways with them just a few hours later, claiming her need to return to her shop before it was taken over by some hooligans.

He seemed shy at first, if not distrustful, but after Daisy's gentle reminder of Cat's connections and past help, he softened up enough to make small talk.

When we arrived at Red Rocket, Nick suggested we spend the night and travel the rest in the morning, but Cat's excitement only rose the closer they got and she refused to put off their arrival any more than necessary.

They made their way inside the gated settlement established at Red Rocket and she made a bee-line to her storage room, of which she kept one in all of her settlements. There she found some suitable clothing and footwear for their new charge, and arranged for a bath to be setup. While he bathed, she had a meal prepared and set out his new clothes, putting the discarded ones away to be laundered.

As soon as their meals had been finished she resupplied their ammo cache and they set out once again. It was already dark but she knew the area well enough to know that it got monitored for any hostile activity. Anyone or anything they could possible come upon on their short journey to Sanctuary could easily be dispatched by either one of them.

* * *

By the time they reached Sanctuary, her charge had fallen asleep again and she'd took charge in carrying him the rest of the way to town. She had hoped to see MacCready upon their arrival but quickly discovered that he, as well as Preston, had taken the perimeter watch for the night and wouldn't be back until morning.

Disappointed and a bit tired herself, she decided to make the final trek to her home, still carrying the small form of her sleeping companion in her arms. Once inside, she deposited him on her cot and moved on to sub level of her home where she kept her storage room. With practiced ease, she removed her weapons one by one. Her armor was the next to go, dropping it in a crate to her left and replacing it with her usual sleepwear.

She returned upstairs and grabbed herself a bottle of purified water, using it to watch the grime off her face and neck. She'd take a full bath in the morning, too tired for anything else right now. Her disappointment still evident in the way she slumped her posture and sighed deeply when she took a seat on her battered couch.

Now that she was alone, her mind had actual time to process the potential consequences of her actions. She'd brought him here because of her own selfish needs, even though she could convince herself otherwise. Cat knew that it had been her fear of getting abandoned, again, that had prompted her to search him out. To bring him here. Again, she reminded herself that she had no evidence of such of things, but she knew. In her heart, she could feel _his_ yearning to be with him. She knew it was only a matter of time, caps couldn't hold someone forever. So, she did what she thought needed to be done, in order to have peace in her new life. In their new life. Sure, she hadn't planned on what to do when this moment arrived but she had kept telling herself that that would come and that things would work themselves out- one way or another.

She sat on that couch for what felt like hours, just thinking. Trying to come to terms with any outcome. Yet, before she realized it, she had fallen asleep on that raggedy couch, her heart and thoughts a mess.

When she came to the next morning, it was to the sight of MacCready's leather clad back. He had pulled up a chair to face the cot and was currently contemplating the still sleeping occupant of the cot. She couldn't see his expression from her angle, but she could see the tension in his shoulders and prepared herself for what she knew would come.

Sitting up on the couch, she shoved a hand through her hair, hoping to get it into some semblance of presentable. She was only able to mumble a weak "Mac..", before he was up from his chair and facing her. His blue eyes red-rimmed, though dry and his voice hoarse as he spoke.

"Why, Catherine? Why bring him?" He was out the door before she had a chance to respond and she gave no care to her outfit before heading out after him. Barefoot and stabbing her foot on every rock and pebble in her way, she found him on the outskirts of town.

"Mac…. Mac! Wait…"She said, her voice ragged from chasing him. "What-the-fuck MacCready?! Aren't you happy to see him?"

"Of course I fuc…, Of course, I am. But why bring him here after everything that's happened? What, now that you've made the happy family reunion, you gonna toss us out? Cause, I'm not having that. I'll leave before I have to watch you with someone else." He turns from her with a huff, not noting the bewildered look on her face. "Don't act like I don't know what you've been up to with your little detective. Always leaving town, without any more than a good bye. You've done not spent more than a few days with me before you're fucking off with that.. that _thing_ again. You jump out of _our_ bed because _he_ needs to see you…. So what, you brought me a consolation prize so you can leave me with a clear conscious?"

He punches a nearby tree, his agitation clear as day and leaving her more confused than ever. "Mac…" She tries again, and again he ignores her.

"Don't. Just don't… I thought you … I don't even know what I thought. I knew it was to good to be true, but I believed you anyway. And as much as I didn't want my son to see me like this, like the merc I am, after so much time and nothing having changed. I needed to do better, but I didn't. I thought I was doing better here with you, but I don't really have you do I?"

He asks and it's so painful to hear, that Cat does the only thing she knows, the only thing she feels.

Crossing the space between them, she wraps her arms around his neck, though he tries to move away. Yet, she kisses him like there's nothing better in the world. Like it's the only thing in the world. Lips gracing lovingly over his, their tongues taking curious dives within each others mouths. It was exquisite in a way that was unexplained and she gave herself fully to their kiss. His reluctance melted and his arms wrapped around her, shoving her firmly against him.

"I fucking love _YOU,_ Robert MacCready.. _"_ Cat says between kisses. .

"Then why do you keep running? I feel like at every turn, you're looking for a chance to get out of town- and not with me at your back." He replies gruffly, his lips still gracing hers. His hands have wandered down her back and under the waistband of her sleeping shorts. There, they squeeze until he has a good hold on her, lifting her so that her legs can wrap around his waist.

"I didn't mean to make you feel that way…I just didn't know what your reaction would be. I didn't want to upset you.." She kisses him again, her passion and love for him, evident in every twist and turn of their lips. She doesn't want to tell him her real reasons, but lying to him wouldn't help either. They needed to clear the air before this became more permanent. "... and I… I feared that you'd leave." She looked away, although her position on top of him didn't help matters. "That you'd leave the moment you got a chance or an excuse. I know I'm way too attached and in parts, I wanted to see how'd it feel to be without you. So, I took every chance I got, every job. And it was killing me. I didn't know how to ask you… we've been happy for the last two years and I knew it wouldn't last. It couldn't. "

She turns again to look at him, her courage completely gone but the need to finish blazed enough to keep her going.

"So, I thought it would be best to bring him. You've become a decent man, Mac. This is your home as much as it's mine and even if we're not together, you belong here and so does he. He needs you…" _I need you._ She wanted to finish but she didn't want to selfish.

Silent moments passed by and she choose to leave it at that. Nothing more could be said that hadn't been. He knew she loved him and he loved her. So, when he began his slow removal of her clothing, she let him. And when her bare back was pressed against that same tree he had recently beaten, she didn't hesitate. Legs wrapped around him, gyrating against him in search of that friction she loved. His lips were on her neck, probably leaving some very large marks. A kinda of sign that read _" MacCready was here."_ She'd wake up with a body full of them if this kept up.

Then he was slipping in so gently, that that in itself was torture. Stroking himself inside her to a rhythm that was driving her insane. She bucked and mewled, gaining nothing but a swat in the rear. Her nipples had become so hard, they ached and with her free hand she grabbed a fistful of his hair and brought his lips to her erect tips.

"I love you, Cat." He half moans, half whispered onto her chest and then he's filling her so fully, so completely that when he erupts inside her, she can't do nothing more than twitch.

"I love you." She whispers, their sweaty foreheads touching.

After they come down from their respective highs, he let's her go but not completely, and his hand finds hers once they're dressed. She walks him back to their shack with a softer heart and weaker legs.

Then they're in their room and Duncan's there with a huge smile on his face. The two hug and talk for what seems like hours and Cat's more than happy to leave the two alone.

After her rounds, check-ups with other companions and with more than a few awkward conversations out of the way, she returns to her shack to find a sleeping Duncan and a smiling MacCready waiting for her.

"So, what now?" He asks, embracing her once she's close enough.

"Can we keep him?" She replies playfully with a smile.

"I'm serious, Cat. I'm not expecting you to become his mother… but I want you around and I want him around. So, what does that mean for us?" He questions and his grip gets tighter around her.

"I've told you. I love you and he's a part of you isn't he? The only difference this will make is that we'll have to add another bedroom to this shack. So, no bitching about what junk I pick up." She smiles at him again and he practically drags her out of the room and down into her storage closet where he proceeds to make love to her again and again.

* * *

This ones a little more exploratory than smut but what can I say, that's where it went. I'm not completely happy with this one but I promised a daily update and I will keep said promise.

I hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Danse is Dense

 **Pairing:** Fem. Sole X Danse

 **Prompt:** Found at the Falloutkinkmeme. Goes as follows:

The female SS joins the Brotherhood believing in their cause but is disillusioned once Maxson and the rest of the Brotherhood show up. She just can't support their bigoted ideology. She likes Danse a lot though and tries to convince him that the Brotherhood has lost their way and to leave with her but he's being pigheaded.

Would like them to get into a heated argument that leads to really hot sex. I love the idea of the normally composed Danse giving into his passion. I would prefer it if they aren't in a relationship when the sex happens, they're both just low-key crushing on each other and trying to keep things platonic and professional. Obviously, it doesn't work.

 **Warnings:** Smut

* * *

"Can you shut up and listen for a minute?" Cat hollers, her hands fisted against her sides. Anger radiating from her every pore.

He just didn't get it. Or just didn't want to. He couldn't see that the Brotherhood he believes in, that big almighty institution he takes as some kind of religion, is all just a big illusion.

She can't understand how he doesn't see it, they're actions goddamn scream _Bigots_! On more than one occasion, she's tried to reason with him, tried to make him see the error of the organization's ways. But he won't listen… or worse, he doesn't want to listen.

Yeah, she too had been brought to the Brotherhood convinced with all of Danse's praise. But the moment she had met Maxson and truly got to know the rest of the Brotherhood, the more she wanted to clean her hands of them.

Yet, Danse was different, she could just tell and she wanted to save him. Even from himself.

He shuts down her every claim against his beloved organization. Every time in his usually composed demeanor. On those occasions, she'd just give up. Knowing full well that he was set in his pigheaded ways. But not today. Today he's different. His usually expressionless face is marred by the crease in his brow. She's caught him on a day when he's removed his power armor for maintenance and she almost gives up her fight at the sight.

But she doesn't and is rewarded by the recently acquired knowledge that Danse, in all his severe formality, tends to talk with his hands when he's angry. And to her immense pleasure, this display of an unarmored - unguarded Danse, _angry_ , makes her hot beyond belief.

"You know absolutely nothing about what this organization has down for the Commonwealth, you damn well better remember that." He says, stepping closer to her.

 _Fuck. Me. Sideways. He just challenged me._

"Or what?" she grounds out through her teeth, breaching his personal space. She can smell him now. And Cat can't help but love the aroma that assaults her senses as he nears. It's not something she can help and she doesn't think she wants too.

The Paladin is.. well he's what I would've considered an all-American man. Loyal, dedicated and strong. Not to mention, handsome. At least, prewar. He was still all those things, even now, and it drove her crazy. Months of almost constant companionship had made her see him in a whole new way. Yeah, he was strong but he had a tendency to be shy at times, even a bit awkward. He isn't very good at social situations but excels in combat and weaponry.

She doesn't know what'd she do without him… and that above all else, frustrates her. Which helped, considering the fact that they were still in the middle of an argument and he was looking down at her with an intensity that made her heart beat just that much faster.

"Is that insubordination I hear, soldier?" He questions, brow raised. And she's had it.

"Fuck you, Danse."

With her fists still held tight at her sides, she pivots a full one-eighty and walks out the door. She takes about ten steps when his hand comes to wrap around her upper arm and she's pushed through a set of doors on the other side.

She has no time to readjust to her surroundings before her back is up against the now shut door. Danse, just a few inches away.

"Do not _ever_ turn your back on me!" He bellows into her face and she smiles a quick but wide and wicked grin before she's on him. Arms and legs wrapping around his torso and neck, lips smashing against his.

It takes him about a millisecond to respond but when he does, and oh-fucking-god does he, it's like she's being devoured. Then, their suits are coming off faster than her brain can process it and too soon she's completely bare on a table.

He gives her no time to prepare before he's deep inside and they share no words as he digs her into the wood of the table. All she can do is pant and moan, her brain in total overload of sensation..

Danse attacks her mouth, throat and chest. Taking his time to mark her more than what is necessary, considering. She isn't sure how they'd gotten into this predicament, but she doesn't care.

Cat's riding the waves of a monumental orgasm and that was all that mattered at the moment.

They peaked almost simultaneously, Cat reaching it first and forcing his with her deep spasms. Laying there for what seems like forever, she can't help but wonder how this little event will affect their working relationship. But she has her answer sooner than she'd expected because he seems to recover and gets off her. Then he's dressed in a blink of an eye and she wonders if she's done something wrong.

"Danse?" She asks, her voice curious but questioning.

"Listen… I like you…" He looks at her then and she notices the blush across his neck. But then he turns away. "But.. This can't change anything."

She agrees with his statement, as vague as it is, because her life is complicated enough right now to add love to it. So, she nods and gives him a small smile.

Moving to him, she leans up and kisses him. Quick and sweet. Then she turns and leaves, knowing full well that his pigheadedness won't allow him to follow her after that scenario.

Later on that night, she's in her shack in Sanctuary when she finally looks in the mirror. Seven. That's how many bites he's left on her neck and shoulders.

"Damn you, Danse." She mutters to herself with a smile and turns to lays down on her cot. She's plenty sore and she needs her rest.


End file.
